Week of Mischief and Pain
by shadowroxmysox3
Summary: Amy invites her old team back for a visit. But Simon, her old boyfriend doesn't get along with Sonic very well. Complete madness and interesting adventures happen.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. It All Begins

**Week of ********Mischief **and Pain

**Chapter 1- It All Begins  
**

**A/N: Ok so I had the idea to start this and I couldn't resist writing it. So this story is about Amy's old team and is also a way of introducing three of my brand new OC's. It's also a way of expressing some of my opinions. *wink wink* So on we go!**

**Oh, and WARNING: There will be some things said about some characters that won't be very nice ;)**

**And that is exactly why I'm saying, NO FLAMES!**

* * *

Spring cleaning; just one of Amy Rose's many favorite times of year. She went about each chore with such enthusiasm and joy that it got to the point of it being unnatural. Today's work was almost complete, all the pink hedgehog had to do now was clean her room. She returned the broom, which she had used to sweep the roof (hey roofs can get pretty dirty) to it's respective closet and proceeded to skip down the recently cleaned hallway and into her bedroom. She flung open her door that was covered with various posters of boy bands and a certain blue hedgehog. She dropped her bucket that contained her cleaning supplies on the pink (ew) plush carpet. She then got down on her hand and knees and peered under her bed.

"Sheesh what a mess." she commented to no one in particular. She then began scooping out a year's worth of trash and dustbunnies out from under the bed when she hit her hand on something.

"Ouch!" she hissed as she recoiled her hand and rubbed it for a moment. She then reached back under the bed and pulled out what she suspected she had hit her hand on; a black, dust covered shoe box. She studied the outside of the box for a few moments, blinking away the dust in her eyes.

"_Huh, I don't remember ever cleaning this, must have missed it." _She thought as she opened the mystery box to reveal a small, black, walkie-talkie like device with a green "M" on the front. Amy's emerald eyes widened and a pang of sadness hit her. She picked up the device carefully and blew off the layer of dust that had settled on it as she ran her gloved fingers over the front of it. She got up from her crouched position on the floor and seated herself on the bed.

Turns out the small device was her old communicator from her old team before she formed Team Rose. (well do you think she just fell out of the sky?) It had been years since she talked to her old team. Last she checked they were pretty upset that she was leaving just for some guy-and the guy didn't even like her.

Suddenly Amy had an idea, "_I know! I'll invite them over for lunch or something!"_

Pleased with her decision, Amy replaced the communicator back in the box, which she then set on her night stand. She was about to get up and give her old team a call when she heard something moving on the bed behind her. She turned around and saw Cheese humping a stuffed Sonic doll.

"EW CHEESE! BAD! NO!" Amy scolded as she swatted Cheese off the bed. She cautiously picked up the doll with two fingers and held it at arm's length, she got up and walked to the laundry room. She decided after she washed mini-Sonic she would give her old friends a call.

* * *

**A/N- Ok so this one was not very interesting but I plan to update every three days or so. R&R please and NO FLAMES!!!**


	2. Meet the Team

**Week of Mischief and Pain**

**Chapter 2- Meet the Team**

**Disclaimer: I own Simon, Zareen, Roxy and Alesha. SEGA owns... the rest.**

**A/N: Ok so sorry for any Sonic bashing in here but just be grateful I'm not one of those compulsive Sonic bashers. Oh and this is the chapter that I'm introducing my OC's. After I post this chapter you can see their bio's on my profile. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog, also known as the Blue Blur, or the fastest thing alive. Or, to the person in the car that he just ran out in front of, "YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!"

Sonic was on his daily run through the city, periodically running into pedestrians, buildings and the occasional wiener cart, when he noticed something was different this afternoon. His number one fan/stalker was not chasing after him and not screaming at him at the top of her lungs to marry her.

Sonic skidded to a stop right in the middle of the friggin' street, almost causing a ten-car-pile up.

"Oops, sorry." Sonic chuckled as he ran off the street and onto the sidewalk, much to the relief of the driver's who didn't feel like scraping dead hedgehog off their bumper when they get home.

"_Hmm... I wonder were Amy is." _The blue hero thought to himself. He then reached inside his left, front pocket of his jeans (yes the boy was wearing pants today) and pulled out a pink watch.

"Oh yeah, I need to give this to her don't I?" Amy had left her watch over at his house the day before and he was planning on throwing it at her to slow her down when she was chasing him.

But since that plan is screwed, he decided to hand deliver it. He turned around and started to sprint towards Amy's house when he ran into a kid on a bike, falling to the ground.

"Owie."

* * *

**Amy's House**

Sonic arrived at Amy's doorstep and knocked on the door. It took a while, but Amy finally answered the door grinning.

"Sonic! Come on in, I have some friends I want you to meet!" Amy demanded as she grabbed Sonic's hand and dragged him through the doors' threshold and into the kitchen were he saw two unfamiliar people sitting at the wooden table.

One was a female, pastel raccoon, with white fur and gray markings, light blue eyes, wearing white pants with a light blue button up shirt, a black hat, with two large black bracelets (like Charmy's) on each hand in addition to regular white gloves who he guessed was around 18 years old.

The other stranger was a female, short, red hedgehog with neon green markings going up the length of her arms and legs resembling claw marks with neon green eyes wearing green cargo shorts, a black tank top, black eyeliner and untied yellow converse. Her quills resembled attractive bed head and Sonic guessed she was about 12 years old. Floating next to the petite hedgehog was a female green chao with a small spike collar.

"Sonic, this is my old team, Team Mystic." Amy introduced. The raccoon smiled.

"Hi, my name's Alesha. And this is Zareen and Roxy." she pointed to the hedgehog and then to the chao. Sonic just smiled. Zareen stood and walked over to Sonic. She circled him, evaluating him.

"Hm... so this is why ya left huh? Psh... he looks like an idiot."

"Zareen!" Alesha exclaimed.

"So Sonic, would you like to stay for lunch?" Amy offered, trying to change the subject with a nervous smile.

"Uh... no thanks, I gotta get going, Tails wants to hang out with me today."

Amy looked a little disappointed, but when she heard someone coming down the hall, her expression became a little un-easy.

Suddenly a male, black hedgebat (a cross between a bat and hedgehog if you didn't know that) with the ears, wings, and fangs of a bat and the body of a hedgehog with red-tipped emo style hair with blue eyes wearing black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, black, untied converse, a black and green Vans shirt with fingerless gloves walked into the kitchen and stood beside Amy.

"Sonic, this is Simon. He also used to be part of my team." Amy introduced him.

"He also used to be her boyfriend." Zareen snickered, but was elbowed by Alesha. Sonic looked Simon up and down and glared at him. The hedgebat just smirked.

"So this is Sonic eh?" Sonic just tried to smile back.

"Uh... I guess I better go. Oh, Amy, here, you left your watch over at _my house_." he exaggerated the last two words as he handed the watch to Amy, with Simon watching his hand, like he was considering bitting it; which he was.

* * *

Sonic was running to Tails' workshop while in deep thought over Amy's X. Was she still interested in him? Was he still interested in her? Did he really care? A million thoughts swarmed Sonic's head as he approached Tails' dwelling. He didn't think to knock so he just barged in.

On Tails kissing a teddy bear.

"Uh..." Sonic blinked.

Tails looked up and saw Sonic and his eyes grew twice their regular size and he tossed the teddy bear behind him.

"Oh hey Sonic...I was just... uh..."

"You need a girlfriend."

"I know."

* * *

**Amy's House**

Amy and Simon ran to the store to pick up some more bread while Zareen, Alesha and Roxy stayed at the house by themselves.

After a few minutes Cream and Cheese entered the kitchen.

"Oh Hello, you must be Amy's friends. She said that you'd be here. I'm Cream."

Zareen shot Alesha a smart aleck look but Alesha just smiled.

"Hey, I'm Alesha, this is my friend Zareen and her pet chao Roxy."

"Nice to meet you." Cream walked over to the counter and Cheese looked at Roxy... then started to hump her.

"CHAO!" Roxy hissed angrily and she head butted Cheese into the open freezer (Cream was getting ice for some water) and Cream shut the door with Cheese still inside and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Later**

Simon and Amy returned with the groceries. Amy opened the freezer to put some ice cream in when she saw a frozen Cheese stuck to the side.

"Cheese! Get out of the freezer right now! Out!" Amy scolded as she tossed Cheese out of the freezer.

"Hey Amy, who's the other member of Team Rose?" Zareen asked.

"Uh... you don't want to meet him."


	3. Day One

**Week of Mischief and Pain**

**Chapter 3- Day One**

**I own Alesha, Simon, Zareen, Roxy and Dana. All the rest belong to SEGA.**

* * *

After some counseling from Tails, Sonic finally decided to ask Amy out to the movies on Saturday night before that Simon guy did. He ran as fast as he could to the pink (again, ew) painted house.

Once he got there he knocked on the door to have Cream answer.

"Uh... hi Cream, is Amy there?" Sonic asked anxiously.

"Yeah, come on in Sonic." Cream opened the door wider for the hedgehog to come through and lead him to the kitchen, were, to his displeasure, saw Simon sitting at the table.

"Why hello Sonic." the hedgebat smirked. Sonic ignored him as he walked right on past and up to Amy, who was making dinner.

"Hey Amy, I was wondering if you wanted to..."

"Oh hold that thought Sonic," Amy said as she hoisted a pan of porkchops from the oven and on to the stove top. "Ok then. Hey Sonic, you wanna go out to dinner with us on Saturday? The team's place is being fumigated and their gonna stay with me this week. Isn't that great?"

Sonic turned around to see a smart ass grin from Simon.

"It sure is." Sonic plastered on a fake smile. He then turned back to Amy.

"So are you coming to dinner on Saturday?" Amy asked again.

"...Sure." Sonic reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Sonic was once again on the run. This time to Shadow's apartment. He had a plan in mind.

Once he got to the apartment he tried to barge in again but unlike some people Shadow always dead bolts his doors (go figure). Sonic then began to feverishly pound on the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Shadow was inside the apartment sitting on the couch with Dana in his lap, in the middle of a heavy make-out session. When all of a sudden a loud pounding on his door startled Shadow enough to throw Dana off of him-literately. She slammed into the wall, leaving a Tasmanian Devil shaped dent.

"SHADOW!" She growled as she stood, fists clenched, ready to knock Shadow's teeth out.

"Hold on!" Shadow got up and walked to the door. Growling upon seeing Sonic's face.

"What in the HELL do you want, Faker?!" Shadow snarled.

"Shadow! I need your help!"

"Spit it out!"

"Ok, I need you to go to Amy's house and kidnap or seriously injure and/or kill this one guy named Simon for me becuase he used to be Amy's boyfriend and I was planning on asking her out but now I can't because the whole Team's place is being fumigated and I need to! " Shadow just glared at Sonic before slamming the door in his face.


	4. Day Two

**Week of Mischief and Pain**

**Chapter 4- Day 2**

**Amy's House**

**I own Alesha, Roxy, Zareen and Simon. SEGA owns the rest of the characters and I do not own American Idol or Dragon Tales.**

* * *

Tails had come over to Amy's house to fix her TV that Sonic had accidently broken last week by throwing a chair at it while watching American Idol. Tails had now been working on the TV for over two hours.

Amy came down the hallway with Cream, Cheese and Simon following her.

"Ok Tails were going to the store for a while. Do you need anything?" Amy asked the little kitsune as she pulled her jacket over her arms.

"Yeah... could you get me the third season of Dragon Tales for me?" Amy stared at him.

"It's uh... for a friend." Tails quickly added.

"Ok, Tails." Amy humored him as she, Simon, Cream and Cheese filed out the front door.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

A heavy knocking was heard at the door and Alesha came from the guest room to open it so Tails wouldn't have to. She opened the door to see Big the Cat.

"Uh... can I help you?" she asked, completely repelled by the less-than-appealing ball of lard.

"Yeah, uh... Amy wanted me to come pick something up." Big replied in his usual dumb voice.

"Oh, so you must be Big. Amy said you'd be stopping by. Please come in." Alesha said as she opened the door as far as it could go-which was still not wide enough. The obese cat lumbered in the door-squishing Alesha up against the wall for a bit. When the raccoon managed to get the door shut she backed up and took a big gulp of air.

"Ok Big, please follow me." she tried to be polite as she lead him into the kitchen were Zareen was sitting on the table playing jacks with Roxy.

"Zareen, this is Big. He's the other member of Amy's team." Zareen looked up at big. At first her expression was blank but then a grin started to crease her lips.

"Hi!" Big greeted. Upon hearing the cat's greeting Zareen burst into uncontrollable laughter. Alesha struggled to keep a straight face.

"Come on big let's get you that book." Alesha smiled as she lead him into the living room.

"Finally, after three hours I'm finally finished!" Tails announced, putting the TV back up in its proper position while heaving a sigh.

"Hi Tails!" Big walked over to Tails and picked him up and squeezed him in a big hug-but while doing this his over-sized gut knocked over the TV-shattering it. Big put Tails down-who just stared at it with an open mouth.

"..."

"Ok, bye Tails!" Big waved as he continued to follow Alesha into the guest room where she picked up a book that Amy had told her to deliver to the cat. "_101 Tips and Tricks to Losing Weight_".

"Here you go Big." Alesha handed Big the book and then began to show him to the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Zareen was still in the kitchen when she saw movement on the table. She turned her head in time to see a green frog licking a piece of fruit.

"Gross." Zareen grabbed a hammer out of the tool box Tails had left on the counter and swiftly brought it down on the amphibian with a "SPLAT!"

"There." Zareen said as she dropped the hammer in the sink. She went back over and stood in front of the mess wondering how in the world she was going to clean it all up when Big and Alesha re-entered the kitchen. Since the hedgehog was standing in front of the table, Big couldn't see Froggy.

"Ok guys, thanks. Hey have you guys seen my pet frog, Froggy anywhere?" Zareen's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder. "Shit!"

"Uh... hey Big, look over there!" Zareen pointed in the opposite direction. Once Big looked away Zareen grabbed a near-by table cloth and threw it over the frog.

"What? I don't see anything."

"Oh what a shame nice having you over I'm sure Froggy just hopped home yeah that's it see ya later drive safe!" Zareen shoved Big out the door and slammed it before he could say anything else.

"What the heck was that about?" Alesha asked Zareen.

"Um... yeah..." she then went back into the kitchen and lifted up the table cloth.

"Oh god what have you done?!" Alesha dragged he hand down her face.

"Well what are we going to do?" Zareen asked.

"What do you mean we? I didn't do anything, you're the one that killed the thing!"

"GAH!" Zareen ran a hand through her quills. She then got an idea. She walked into the living room and sat- cross-legged next to Tails.

"Tails..." Zareen smiled and Tails looked at her with big aqua marine eyes.

"Yeah...?" Tails knew she was going to ask for something.

"I need your help." Bingo.

"With what?"

"Uh.. I 'sorta... kinda... killed Froggy." Tails' eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"And I was thinking, oh, I don't know, that you could help me get Big a new frog?" and being the ever-generous fox he was, Tails agreed to help Zareen.

"But the only place were going to find that kind of frog is a swamp just outside the city limits- we can take me plane-the X-Tornado there-come on."

* * *

**Nasty Smelling Swamp**

Zareen and Tails had just landed in the heart of a foul smelling, boggy swamp.

"So were are all the frogs?" Zareen questioned, looking around at the lifeless excuse for a habitat.

"Oh, they only come out when it rains." Tails explained.

"Ok... so when does it rain?"

"Right about... now." A roar of thunder rumbled over the landscape and vibrated in the hedgehog's and fox's ears before a downpour of fat rain drops cascaded down.-soaking both of them.

"Great." Zareen huffed as she folded her arms.

"Look! They're coming out!" Tails pointed to the pond, where about 25 frogs were emerging from.

"I'm on it!" Zareen did a spin-dash across the slick mud and to up to a frog. She pounced on it and thought that was it, until she learned that frogs can be slippery. It wiggled from her grasp and hopped away at surprising speed.

"Damn!" Zareen cursed as she tried to stand up.

"AH!!" She looked to her left and saw Tails being dragged by a frog across the mud.

"Tails! Let go!" Zareen shouted over another thunder boom. Suddenly a frog went between her legs, startling her, causing her to slip on the mud. She growled as she regained her footing. She locked on to another target and ran full speed at it, but this time slipping so her feet went above her head, falling face down in the mud before she could even reach the frog.

"FUCK!" Tails then dropped from the sky in front of her with a "THUD!"

"This is harder than I thought." Tails said, his face covered in mud.

"Ya think?!" Zareen said, agitated. She then saw the perfect target.

"Tails listen. You see that frog?" Tails raised his head and wiped the mud caked around his eyes.

"Now I do."

"Ok, so how about we both rush at it at the same time? You come from the left and I'll come from the right, ok?" Tails nodded as the two got into position. Zareen gave Tails the signal and they both rushed the frog at the same time. But the frog had different plans. At the last possible second it leaped into the air and Zareen and Tails head butted each other.

"OW!" They both exclaimed at the same time as the frog hopped away.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!" Zareen screeched as she pounded her fists into the muddy ground like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum.

Tails thought all hope was lost when suddenly a frog hopped on top of Zareen's head. He then snatched it and held it down with all his might.

Finally it was over

* * *

**Amy's House**

The frog wrangling duo brought their prize back to the house, once there changing clothes and drying off.

"Hey... something's different about this frog." Zareen stated. Tails came over to the coffee table were the frog was sitting.

"You're right. The real Froggy had a tail."

"You serious?! There is no way in hell that I'm going back to that swamp!" Zareen almost shouted as she picked at some mud that was crusted around her eyes.

"Well all I know is is that this frog needs a tail." Tails said. Zareen looked around. She then saw Cream's art kit and got an idea.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Zareen had did it-sorta. She had made a make-shift tail out of green construction paper. Now all she needed to do was attach it.

"Here, let me do it." Tails offered as he took the paper tail and taped it onto the frog.

"Uh... Tails?"

"Yeah?" Zareen picked up the frog and held it up. Its tail was located in the...wrong area.

"It looks like a dick!" Zareen giggled. Tails rolled his eyes as he correctly attached the tail.

* * *

**Later**

After dropping Froggy Number 2 off at Big's Zareen and Tails got back to Amy's and plopped down on the couch. Zareen pulled out her phone.

"Amy? You still at the store?" ... "Yeah you should probably pick up a new table cloth."


End file.
